


Our Secret

by whythokylo (OpalElephant)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Against a Wall, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Just some quickie smut, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalElephant/pseuds/whythokylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They probably shouldn't keep meeting like this. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some reylo smut where he's pretty much fully clothed the entire time. Don't judge me.

The marketplace is teeming, and if she were anyone else it might've proven nigh on impossible to find him.

 

For Rey it's a matter of focus and desire: she _wants_ to find him, and with a thought, she does. There - a cloaked figure, one of hundreds like it, but she knows this is the one she seeks and begins to work her way toward him. Pausing to act interested in a few stalls is both part of her cover and the game, making him wait, testing his patience.

 

As she draws nearer he pulls further away, leading her to a deserted alleyway and disappearing into it first. Rey hesitates a moment in the dusty sunlight, the toe of her boot dipping into the shadows.

 

 _Come_ , he commands, and she feels obstinate for a split second but obeys.

 

The moment she enters two gloved hands clamp down on her shoulders and swing her back against a wall. With a muffled squeal she finds herself kissing the mouthpiece of his cold, battered black mask.

 

“Nnh-- _Ren_ ,” she mumbles, halfheartedly shoving at his chest. She wants to feel his lips, warm and soft on her own. The channel between them is wide open, and he does nothing to hide his hunger for the picture she's painting him of a thorough, _real_ kiss.

 

“ _Not enough time,_ ” he growls, the already husky baritone of his voice rumbling through the breather. Instead he replies with a few images of his own, his bare face flushed, chin glossy as two dark eyes flash from between her thighs.

 

Rey arches into him with a breathy sigh - he's bombarding her hard and fast, relentless, and she knows he's trying to get her wet quickly.

 

It's working.

 

“Then hurry,” she urges, and when one of his hands slips down to grasp at her leg she obligingly lifts it so he can hook it over his hip. “Ah…”

 

Kylo Ren presses himself tight against her, almost smothering, but it's exactly what she needs. She guides his other hand to her breast and he wedges it between their bodies, circles his thumb over her nipple through the fabric until it pebbles.

 

His sounds of pleasure are muted and garbled, and he ducks to grind the mask against her throat in a frustrated imitation of necking. In his head she sees him biting and sucking the skin until it purples.

 

 _Don't,_ she thinks at him, annoyed.

 

His answer is a smug assurance of _next time_.

 

Rey rolls her hips in retaliation, though it makes both of them groan. He's already pushing his fingers under her waistband before the idea has fully formed, slicking the leather of his gloves with her juices and rubbing her clit.

 

She hisses - _too hard, too much_ \- and he grunts and moves his hand to accommodate her better. The heat in her belly flares to life, forces a reedy cry from her, and he ruts shamelessly against her leg.

 

“ _Now, Rey,"_  he urges, and when she nods he yanks his hand free. Rey shimmies her pants past her hips while he fumbles with the fastenings on his; his fingers are shaking with excitement.

 

His cock finally springs through the slit in his robes, and she feels a little shiver run through her at the sight of it. In the next instant it's gone, hidden between them as he hurriedly pushes into the cradle of her thighs.

 

Kylo Ren thrusts once, twice, sliding through her thick lower lips until she hitches her leg higher and reaches down to nose him home. And then her spine bows and her mind goes white as he drives in, in, in--

 

She somehow never expects to feel so _full_ of him, and he doesn't stop until their hips are flush, until he's hilted inside her. They can both feel him twitching, already dangerously close, caught up in their feedback loop of sensation.

 

 _Yes_ , he sighs, and he's everywhere: in her head, in her cunt, clutching at her hips so hard they'll bruise, and she can read his desire to burrow into her and never leave. Instead he opts to experience the bliss of entering her again and pulls out, plunges back in, over and over.

 

Rey rocks into his thrusts as best she's able, pinned to the wall as she is, almost entirely hidden by his massive frame. Her robes are sticky with sweat, and his panting sounds extra harsh in her ear through his mask.

 

“ _Come_ ,” he commands again, frantic to get her off before he bursts, but she's not quite there.

 

“Help me,” she whispers back, even as she purposely flutters and squeezes herself around him.

 

Kylo Ren draws back and hefts her up higher until her boots can't reach the ground. His arms bulge and flex under his coverings, his hands canting her hips at a slightly different angle. She wraps her hands behind his neck, knocking his hood off, but there's still nothing of him exposed.

 

Rey stares into the black void of his mask's visor, and this time when he gives a sharp thrust and snarls at her to _come for him,_ she does.

 

He finishes immediately after, not bothering to pull out; he knows she's got the usual implant, and that something about leaving a bit of him in her after their meetings excites them both.

 

Kylo Ren nudges his mask against her mouth again, and she closes her eyes and kisses it almost tenderly. Careful and slow, he sets her back on her feet.

 

With a few quick tucks they're both set back to rights, though she doesn't have the benefit of a helmet and cowl to hide her pink cheeks and mussed hair.

 

 _Good_ , he thinks, and she scowls and thumps his shoulder. Then aloud he adds: “Come with me.”

 

“I have,” she snarks, but he's not amused. “You know I can't,” she says on a sigh.

 

“You can,” he murmurs. “You just _won't_.”

 

 _Not ever_ , she thinks, and this she keeps to herself. They both feel the channel between their minds cinch shut.

 

Kylo Ren is inscrutable without the benefit of the Force bond, so when he grazes her jaw with his knuckles she can only guess what he's thinking. Then he turns on his heel and vanishes, and Rey is left to ponder the ache in her chest and thighs alone.


End file.
